TTT2-Adventure of a lifetime
by epicwinston
Summary: A young man and his love have entered the next King of Iron Fist Tournament, follow their battles and mishaps. OC x OC, Lars x Alisa and perhaps other pairings as well. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Entering the tournament

**AN: First off I know I have been absent for god only knows how long, so much has happened in my life. What with me finishing high school, going into college. Now I've wrapped up my first year of college and only have to do one day of work, so to pass time I've decided to create a new fanfic story for you all. I've joined a fight club and have since become quite good at TTT2, my team is either Lars and Alisa or Steve and Kazuya.**

**Also this entire story will be told from the POV of my first OC.**

**DC: I do not own tekken.**

**Chapter one**

"ake up…Come on Mike wake up!" I heard the voice of a woman say to me.

I awoke from my slumber, I think I just fell to sleep ever since we got off the bus from the airport. Going from the UK to Japan was rather tiring you know, but it seems my girlfriend was the one who's always awake. Always there to alert me to things, I feel real blessed to have her around.

My vision right now was at the seat in front of me, I knew the source of my awakening was to my left and so careened my neck to face her. Sure enough she was there, 16 years old, brown hair in a ponytail. Dressed in a purple raincoat despite the fact we were in summer. Yeah it was her alright; the frown on her face said it all.

"Kept you waiting huh Eliza?" I said aloud, her frown turned into a pout followed by a playful shove to my arm.

"We're here." Eliza told me, pointing to the window. Sure enough it was a big conference hall, bigger than the main building of our school. There was already a large crowd of people gathering around it. The bus had parked itself right in front of the entrance, with a big wide space to allow everyone to get through without interruption.

The sign at the top of the entrance read "Iron fist tag tournament participants enter here!"

Sure enough everyone was getting ready to get off the bus; I was still in a rather sleepy state. As I let out a loud yawn, smacking my lips after it. You try doing a whole flight from the UK to Japan and at the same time finish your last day of high school before the summer. Eliza might have the ability to do that, but I sure as shit didn't.

Just then a voice was heard from behind me "Busy day?" it said to me. It was clearly male, with a bit of an American touch to it. I turned my head to look at the person who said it to me. The first thing I noticed was his hair, it was blonde and for some odd reason was like a small pillar. He was dressed in what looked like typical biker attire, complete with the shoulder pads.

But I didn't freak out or anything, I just gave a small smile and said "School and a flight."

"Rough dude." The guy said. "Name's Paul Phoenix, you?"

"Mike Harrison." I said, the bus came to a halt and the door opened. It was a bright day in Tokyo to be sure, first time I'd ever been to Japan too. Sure enough people were screaming out in joy as everyone on the bus got off, doubt they were screaming for me or Eliza though.

"Come on Mike, let's get our luggage." She said to me, trying to hide the fact she was real nervous. I could tell she was, as the luggage compartment door opened up I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. She took it with assurance and we waited our turn dragging our bags into the meeting hall. Past the hordes of fangirls that pretty much worshipped some of the fighters in this tournament.

Me? Nah I wasn't known here, I was back in my hometown of Edinburgh. Had a real good reputation for putting my head in danger, and dealing with it. Eliza was known too, she could fight well despite her appearance.

Inside the entrance hall it wasn't any less busy, in fact I'd wager it was even more busy. People of different ages and sizes all bustling about, but the middle of the room was open to walk down through. And there was a big desk in front of it too, with a line and all.

I gave a weary sigh, glad inwardly that I had that nap. But me and Eliza just waited in line, finally getting to the reception desk. Where a small woman began to speak to me and her.

"Hello and welcome to the Iron fist tag tournament, I'll need you to answer some questions please." She said.

"First your names please."

"Mike Harrison."

"Eliza Valentine."

"Okay, age please."

"18."

"16."

"Fighting style."

"Self-taught kendo style."

"Self-taught style based on ballet."

"Alright, that's all I'll need. Thank you and I hope you perform well in the tournament, please take a seat and await for the announcements. Here is the hotel room you will be sharing." She said in a polite yet monotone voice.

I looked around, didn't seem like any seats around. But thankfully Eliza spotted a pair of seats and we were lucky enough to get to them before anyone else did. But no sooner did we sit down did someone go up to use and say "Are the seats next to you taken?"

After planting my backside to the seat and looking up, I was greeted with a man with sandy blonde hair. It seemed to defy gravity; it wasn't the same hair from the biker dude I met on the bus. No it was all wavy and shit. He wore this weird red sort of power armor, like he was something out the power rangers. Next to him was a girl, she looked to be not too older than Eliza.

Now she looked like a real doll, cotton candy colored hair. A real fancy dress, the pair of them looked like superheroes from some Japanese anime. It was a far cry from my light blue hoodie and black jeans let me tell you.

But still the man was asking me a question, and sure enough there were free seats next to us. So why not? "Sure go for it mate." I said.

The man nodded and motioned for the girl to sit next to him, a brief silence passed before I said "So…you here for the tournament?"

The man nodded and said "Yep, guess you're here for it too. What's your name?"

"Mike Harrison." I replied, this was the third time I did that. Suppose I better get used to it. "And this here is Eliza Valentine, we're dating."

The man gave a smile and said "I'm Lars, Lars Alexanderson. This is Alisa Bosconovich, you could say we're dating too."

The pink haired girl, who was called Alisa bowed her head to us and said "Pleasure to meet you." Smiling at Lars after that.

"Likewise." Eliza said, looking to face the pair we just met.

I found myself giving another yawn, Alisa said "Are you okay Mr. Harrison? You sound fatigued?"

Now that was unexpected, me being called Mr. Wasn't something I was all that used to. "Uh yeah, it's just me and Eliza finished school before we got on a plane here to Japan. We live in Scotland so ya know, quite tiring." I said to Alisa, trying to go on like nothing happened.

"He's the snoring one." Eliza said with a giggle.

"H…oi." I said shaking my head.

Lars gave a laugh and said "I do my fair share of that as well, though Alisa usually suggests some breathing exercises to get round that." Alisa joined in the laughter, I figured it best to just join in.

Once that was done we passed the time some more, talking about things like cultures of different lands. Despite my brute attitude at times, I could sit down and discuss things like faith and the universe itself. We didn't talk about that granted, I was still kinda sleepy and didn't want to seem like I was droning off.

After a while of this, the speakers in the hall activated and announced "Ladies and gentlemen, all fighters of this tournament have been accepted. Please visit the hotels that you have been assigned to for further instructions. Thank you and good luck.

I saw Lars grit his teeth, he was looking at something. Or rather someone, my gaze turned to see what he was looking at. It was a man, clearly Japanese. He had black hair in an odd fashion, like a ducktail. But the thing that set the warning bell off was the red eye he had, that wasn't normal. And he didn't look like a guy who wore contacts for fun. Heck I was getting the hibbie-jibbees just looking at him.

"Guy you got history with?" I asked Lars.

Lars sighed and stood up "Old history, you don't need to concern yourself with it."

Eliza remained silent, looking at me. I just gave a shrug and said "Fair enough."

As if to try and make Lars feel better Alisa slinked her hand into the left hand of Lars, I could see him give it a squeeze. Out of reassurance, I did that with Eliza a few times in the past myself.

The bus back to the hotel was uneventful, it seemed Lars and Alisa were slated to stay at the same place as us. Although me and Eliza already knew our hotel room, and to be frank I was tired of being tired. So I found myself saying "Sorry to be a pain but I need to lie down, big day tomorrow."

Eliza was sighing next to me and said "I have to agree with him, we'll see you in the morning maybe?"

"Perhaps, I might have business to take care of though." Lars said as he took out his cellphone.

I noticed Alisa shooting a quick glare at Lars as he checked his phone, almost as if she thought the device to be some sort of unholy relic. Brushing the thought aside Alisa nodded and said "Goodbye the pair of you."

After leaving the reception area and trudging up thankfully only two flights of stairs. Me and Eliza thankfully found our room at the end of the hall, now the room was classy I'll give you that. Big plasma TV, wall mounted. Small couch opposite it, pair of beds with fresh covers. It all looked a lot better than my usual sleeping place back home let me tell you.

I dumped my bags near the couch and then sat down, Eliza shut the door behind and took a deep sigh. "I can't actually believe we're here, did you see the people in that hall?"

"I know." I said as I leaned back in the couch "I can't wait to throw down, my kendo stick is eager to start whacking."

Eliza sighed "Sometimes I think you enjoy it all a little too much Mike."

I gave a light smile and said "You know me babe, been around too much violence to act like I don't like it."

Again my girlfriend sighed "Just try not to start fights we aren't put in for this tournament okay? No point in getting arrested here in Japan."

"I know Eliza, now come on and give me some sugar." I said standing up, she pretty much melted into my arms. She lightly pecked my lips, grinning up at me. I decided it was an early night, a few hours of just watching Japanese TV and fiddling about with my kendo stick and I was ready for bed. It would be time to start beating down people in the morning.

**And that's it for my first chapter, now to say a few things. First off I'm not sure if I'm inclined to continue my other fanfic stories, mostly because I've pretty much fallen out of interest in doing them. I might get back to them later IDK.**

**Also below I have placed the bios of my two OC's.**

Name: Mike Harrison

Age: 18

Nationality: Scottish

Height: 6'0

Weight: 220 pounds

Fighting style: Self-taught style of kendo combined with street fighting

Hair: Dark blonde

Appearance: First glance might make you think of Mike as some British leg breaker, someone who likes to get into fights. With small blue eyes and narrowed eyebrows, he can look like someone who might start something. He often dresses in bright yet causal clothing, his often used clothes are a light blue hoodie, acid washed blue jeans and black sneakers.

Personality: As mentioned before you might be inclined to believe that Mike loves to get into scraps, and while that is rather true it's not his whole meaning in life. In fact Mike can be a proper gentleman, show him politeness and he'll give it back. But when the gloves are off Mike is all business, serious and silent till the fight is done. If he has any real weakness its Eliza, his affection for her can be borderline absentminded. In his words "Talk smack about Eliza, get smacked by me."

Past: Mike was born into poverty, Dad drank a lot and the mom had to deal with it. She took Mike and made a life as a single Mother. Mike got himself in trouble quite a few times at school, fights and all that. Although he said he had good reasons for it, and sure enough he usually did. Come high school and Mike was a bit of a loner, when people picked on him he damm near broke them in half.

He joined the kendo club as an outlet for his anger, however he left due to an incident he refuses to speak about. Since then he took on the job of looking out for the younger year students, which was how he came about to meet Eliza. They started dating about a year ago, and have decided to pool their combat knowledge to use in the latest king of Iron fist tournament.

Likes: Fighting good fights, working out, making Eliza happy.

Dislikes: Dirty cowards, Eliza being sad, jump scares, steroids.

And here's my other one.

Name: Eliza Valentine

Age:16

Nationality: English

Height: 5'5

Weight: Unknown.

Fighting style: Self-taught style based on ballet dancing.

Hair: Brown.

Appearance: Now you would probably think that Eliza was a bit dainty to be in a tournament like this, what with her slim figure and quiet outward look. Her brown hair is put into a ponytail often, compared to Mike she wears somewhat dark clothing. Her usual attire is a dark purple raincoat, with black jeans sneakers. Her fighting attire is usually a dark red dancing attire used in ballet, complete with small tutu.

Personality: Eliza tends to be a rather quiet individual, not as quiet as say to the extent of Dragunov. If she's spoken to she will speak back, she often plays the role of reining in Mike's love of combat. Usually either keeping it in check or directing it to those who deserve it. During battle she remains composed, but not to the extent of the battle hardened Mike. If things start looking grim she might crack if she's alone.

Past: Eliza was born in to a single Mother, her Father having been a wandering busker. He promised he'd come in for the big haul, but he was never seen again. Eliza took to dancing, often getting lessons while her Mother made a living for the pair of them. But one day she watched a TV show where the female lead got attacked by a couple of armed thugs, which prompted Eliza to convert her dancing skills into a form of fighting. Often just in case of self-defense.

Life went on normally enough for her, till she came across Mike Harrison. Compared to the other girls that Mike knew, Eliza treated him with kindness and respect. That alone was enough to ensure the man's loyalty to her, for kindness was something he rarely had. Hearing of the latest King of Iron fist tournament, Eliza has accompanied her love to Tokyo to take part alongside him.

Likes: Dancing, sci-fi stuff, hentai (Closet)

Dislikes: Boasting, pointless violence, politics.

So I have a question for you all, who would you like to see them go up against? Drop a review to let me know who you'd like to have them go up against and I'll consider it. Till next time!


	2. Fight 1: Vs Miharu Hirano and Forest Law

AN: Alright so since no one offered me any recommendations for who Mike and Eliza should battle, I decided to think it up myself. So please bear with me! Input for the next fight would be great thanks!

DC: Don't own Tekken or Namco.

The birds were chirping outside, didn't matter if you were in Edinburgh back home. Or in a swanky hotel room in Tokyo, birds always chirped in the morning. Enough to wake me up at least, my vision leaving the abyss of sleep. I was lying on a couch with a thin sheet over my toned body. I lowered my eyes to spot Eliza on the double bed, it was my choice sleeping here by the way. Yeah I know, I'm a proper gentleman. Don't get me wrong because I've seen naked women before, real and in magazines. It's just with Eliza I wanted to treat her right, after all that's what she's done for me.

I glance over to the clock on the wall, about 8 in the morning. Time to get up, I fling the cover off and let out a yawn. Planting both my feet on the lush carpet, standing up soon after. I cracked my neck and shoulders before moving the curtains and opening the balcony door. Sure enough the bright summer sun kissed the balcony, my eyes narrowed due to the brightness and my pupils needing adjustment.

I sat in one of the chairs, the plastic ones you normally get in hotel balconies of course. Running a hand through my hair, it went down to just past my ears and was quite messy. I then turned around to peek at Eliza, still sleeping and at the time when most fighters in this tournament would wake up.

"Suppose I better go wake her up, we should start soon." I muttered to myself. Getting off my chair and going back into the room. Now I won't lie, Eliza looked great in that bed. Her usually tied up hair all splayed about, the bed sheets covering her breasts.

But it was time to wake up, I though shaking her to wake her up. But Eliza could be….volatile at times, and since I was the one who often hung out with her. I was the one that took the brunt of it, it was still endearing though. So I decided to play it safe, I gave the bed a firm kick. Making sure not to stub my toe while I was doing it. "Wake up!" I sharply yelled out.

Eliza quickly jerked up, thankfully she was still wearing the shirt from last night. If her upper body was exposed, let's just say I'd get a slap for it. She looked at me and then sighed, flopping back down onto the bed. "Five more minutes." She muttered out.

I wasn't about to let that happen, we needed to get up and at em. I kicked the bed again, Eliza then looked at me with an irritated look. "Don't make me pick you up and powerbomb you into the bed." I said to her. I wasn't really going to do that, but I could be rather good at bluffing.

Eliza then pouted, a smile formed on my features. She then huffed and said "Fine, I suppose I can't get back to sleep now that I've woken up. Shall we go for breakfast?"

I nodded and told her to get dressed, she went and got washed and dressed first. Again me being a gentleman, she came out with a pair of jeans and a red and white shirt. I then entered the bathroom and slung on a white shirt with black tracksuit bottoms.

We then made our way to breakfast, it was one of those all you can eat things. Thankfully there were plenty of tables, I just filled a bowl full of cornflakes with no milk. That was all I needed, I was but a man of simple tastes. Eliza picked out couple of croissants, we just had water to drink.

"So who we facing?" I asked Eliza.

"I don't know, you remember we get those bracelets sent through our door later. They tell us who we are fighting and where to meet them. Weren't you paying attention to the letters that got sent to us? Or were you too busy acting like a kid on the day of Christmas to pay attention?" Eliza said, a teasing smirk on her lips.

I huffed slightly, but she was right. When we got those letters telling us we were entering the Iron Fist tournament, I was real happy. It was right up there with Eliza saying she'd go out with me, as far as you know. Happiest moments of my life, I took what I could get.

"Doesn't matter, bow down to our skills they will." I leaned in and said to her, thoughts in my head of me cleaving my kendo stick through hordes of people. But alas reality disappoints when compared to what we may imagine, so I'd just have to settle for maybe a handful of people. But compared to the punks I usually brawled with back in Edinburgh, there'd be much better fighters here.

Eliza gave a sigh "Just remember what I said, don't start fights we're not meant to have."

I raised my hands "Okay, but if they start it then I finish it." I replied back. Now I'd uphold Eliza's demand, but I wasn't one to take shit from anyone, just ask the punks in my high school they'll tell you.

After breakfast got wrapped up we made our way to the lobby, whereupon Eliza tugged at my wrist. She was pointing to someone in the room, I then realized who it was. The man had swept back blonde hair, a fancy white shirt and red trousers. A newspaper held in his hands, his gaze moved from it to scan the room. Whereupon he saw me and Eliza looking at him, he smiled as he knew who we were.

"Hi Mr. Steve." Eliza said as we walked towards him.

"It's the pair of you, how are things?" Steve said, folding his paper on his knees.

"Well enough, got accepted into the tournament. You fighting alongside someone?" I asked.

"Aye, guy's name is Hwoarang. He's timing it late though, bike probably got a flat tire." The boxer said leaning back.

"Well hope he gets here on time, just to let you know pal. Don't go easy on me if we end up throwing down, cause I ain't the bratty half pint no more." I said with a grin.

"Yeah that's me now." Eliza said with a giggle.

Steve gave a grin and shook his head "Alright no worries, take care the pair of you. Gonna wait outside for my pal." He said as he stood up, sticking the paper under his arm.

"See you Mr. Steve." Eliza said, I waved bye to him and we made our way to our hotel room.

Sure enough, once we got into the hotel room there was a large black box on the neatly made bed covers. I went to open it and found a pair of what looked like red wristwatches, it had the kanji for Iron fist on it. Upon placing it on our wrists the device went online and said in a robotic monotone voice "Please do not remove this device, doing so will be considered a disqualification from the tournament."

So it was like one of them all inclusive wrist bands you get where you just needed to show it and get what you wanted, fair enough. It looked stylish enough, I just might keep it after all of this is over.

"Attention Mike Harrison and Eliza Valentine, your next opponents are Miharu Hirano and Forest Law at the Mishima Polytechnical School grounds. At 1:00 PM today."

"That's not far from here, it should be shut though considering its summer holidays." Eliza muttered, that was why we were here. Heck I'd have bunked off school anyway for something like this.

"It's nearly 10 AM, we've got time. But I'd like to check this place out." I said moving to the bathroom to splash some water on my face.

"Well if it's a school I'm pretty sure there'll be a place to eat nearby." Eliza reasoned.

So we decided to get ready for the fight ahead, I didn't know anything about our foes aside from the fact they were Chinese or Japanese based on their names. I grabbed my hoodie from yesterday and tied it around my waist, just in case the weather changed. I then moved to my luggage bag and took out a long black bag, unzipping it to reveal the kendo stick that I wielded in battle.

I then zipped the bag back up and slung it over my shoulder, Eliza came out in what she considered her "Battle attire." It was a large red leather corset that covered her entire upper body, ending at the neck and going to her shoulders. Her legs had black stockings going all the way up her legs, she looked classy and beautiful. But she wasn't brittle, no sir I'd taken kicks from her and they weren't delicate in the slightest.

"You might want to cover up, people might give you funny looks." I said, offering my hoodie to her.

Eliza smiled and took it, covering up her upper body with it. Although she insisted she'd be fine with the lower body, it was summer after all.

With that we made our way out the hotel, after getting directions we found ourselves at the front gates of the school. Oddly enough they were open, the whole place looked fantastic. Better than our school at least, there was even a gaudy golden statue of some old dude wearing a martial arts outfit.

Hefting my black kendo bag I made my way over to the statue where a plague read out "Founder of the Mishima Polytechnical School, Heihachi Mishima."

"What a weird hairstyle." I muttered as I looked up and saw that the statue's hair was two wing like bits of hair. I lightly shook my head as I went and sat on the school steps. Eliza meanwhile had gone out to get us lunch, she came back with some sandwiches. I didn't pay attention to what I was eating, because I was too focused on the upcoming fight. Soon after I got up and began preforming some moves with my kendo stick, to warm up and get rid of my tension.

Soon enough I heard a voice coming to my left "Take it with what you're doing you're the opponents we have?" it sounded female and Japanese. Eliza had stood up and I turned to see who we were dealing with.

The girl looked hot, I'd give her that. Considering that whole surfer look she had going on, wasn't as good as Eliza though I'd bet. The other guy looked young, probably a little bit older than me though. Clearly Chinese, with a cocky grin on his features. Dressed in typical kung fu attire, this was gonna be fun.

I gave a smirk, cracking my neck and shoulders "Guess so, you don't mind me using a kendo stick do you?" I asked.

"Nope, you're probably going to need it." The Chinese guy said to me, I gave a small chuckle and then a woman in ref clothes appeared as well.

"I am here to monitor the fight, to ensure it doesn't get out of hand. Now everyone please listen up as I will explain the rules." She began, Eliza removed her hoodie. Miharu and Forest both focusing on the attire she wore, oh that was making my blood boil. Better not be ogling her, else I'll knock their blocks off.

But regardless as the ref explained the rules I placed the tip of my kendo stick on the ground, holding the bottom of the handle with both hands.

"The match will have one fighter out from each team battling each other, the other two must wait until their team member requests them to switch. The battle concludes once one fighter is deemed unable to continue, fighting between the two team members currently not on the field in not allowed. The match will begin once both teams have decided who will go first." The ref girl said as she backed away.

"Can I go first babe?" I said right away, twirling my kendo stick between my fingers.

Eliza let out a sigh, followed by a roll of the eyes and a smirk "Go get em tiger." She said moving away from the battle, still standing in case I needed to tag her in.

"You're so going down!" Miharu said pointing at me, moving towards me. Only to be cut off by Forrest placing his arm in front of her.

"I'm going first, I'm gonna teach this guy not to rely on a weapon." Forrest said, smirking and getting into a fighting stance. He was bouncing up and down on his feet, clearly ready to go.

"This toy of mine ain't my full fighting style, get ready to be schooled." I simply said as I entered my fighting stance. The kendo stick in my right arm held away from Forrest, my left arm covering my chest like a sort of shield. My gaze narrowed.

**Fight scene **

Miharu moved away, once she did the referee yelled out "FIGHT!" without any hesitation I dashed towards Forrest. Before he could react I grabbed him with my left arm, decking him hard in the gut with a punch. As he bended over I swiftly brought my kendo stick over his back, he fell to the ground with a harsh thud. That move was called street smasher.

He grunted out in pain and made to sweep my legs, I avoided it and moved backwards by hopping. Forrest had gotten back up and hopped towards me as well, using the momentum of it to catch me off guard with a backflip kick. His foot colliding with my chin, knocked me on my ass. "Guh!" I yelped out. Not wanting Forrest to gain the momentum I quickly rolled backwards, to gain some distance so I could plan my next attack.

Forrest had landed after his backflip, and advanced towards me. He then fired off a number of quick punches using his left hand, trying to hit me with the back of his hand while it was a fist. I blocked three of them with my own left arm before countering, swiftly spinning around to whack my kendo stick into his gut. I then floored him with a clothesline from my left arm, rolling after it. Little move I liked to call bash and cleave.

Forrest groaned out before swiftly recovering, springing up with his legs. As I rushed in to deliver a backhand with my left he quickly got me into a headlock, followed with a swift punch to the top of it. The blow sent me reeling back, landing on the gravel of the school grounds. "Son of a bitch." I muttered out as rolled back.

However my opponent seemed content on keeping his offense going, he delivered a backhand to me and then followed up with a spring attack. Thankfully I was able to recover from his first attack in time to step back just enough to avoid his second one, it seemed his technique and power still needed a bit of work. With his back to me I swiftly dashed towards him, getting him into a good grab.

I placed my kendo stick over his throat and held him up, choking him a little before kneeing his back. I then let go and as soon as he got onto his knees I reared my kendo stick up and "Smash!" whacked it across the back of his head. I called that the hooligan harasser. The impact knocked Forrest back with a loud yelp of pain, he was stunned for a bit before he got back up. "Miharu!" he yelled out, the signal for her to tag.

"Eliza!" I shouted jumping back, my girlfriend promptly dashed into the melee. But before she could do a thing Miharu swiftly shoved her, knocking Eliza off balance. But before she could hit the ground Miharu did something rather odd, she took out her cellphone and moved next to Eliza's nearly fallen body. Eliza realized what she was doing and they both did a V sign with their hands, my girlfriend then promptly hit the ground.

I gave a really weird frown and I thought "Fuck was that?" but then I lightly shook my head, I was rather taken aback by how quickly Eliza got knocked on her ass. But it was alright, she was tough stock. Eliza rolled back and stood up, with the distance between Miharu she performed a ballet spin as Miharu attempted to close the gap, only to be harshly decked by the heel of Eliza's right leg. Her body spun around as she staggered, my girlfriend followed it up with the same leg crashing down on Miharu's back. Heeled sword was the name she called that move.

That floored the surfer girl, I called her a surfer cause she kinda looked like one. Miharu rolled to the side and stood up, only to go into an odd crouching state with her hands like wings. Eliza had recovered and moved forward, bringing her leg upwards to try and bring it down onto Miharu's head. However before Eliza was able to bring her heel down onto that hat of Miharu, she had rolled away and grabbed Eliza, going over her and flinging her away to hit the gravel face first.

I gave a wince at that, Eliza rolled once before getting back up. Miharu attempted to keep the pressure on by spinning to the side, attempting to get near her and confuse her. Eliza however had none of it, my girlfriend fired out her left leg. Whacking Miharu in the back of the shin, forcing her to one knee. With that same leg Eliza swiftly executed a spinning pirouette, whacking Miharu's cap off with a clean strike to the head. Swift soiree was what she called that.

"Guhh!" Miharu yelped out as she got knocked to the floor.

"Mike!" Eliza yelled out as she ran off towards me.

"That's my cue!" I shouted running in, Miharu had used the chance to recover and assume her stance. I didn't break my stride, before Miharu could attempt an attack I used the momentum of my run to shoulder tackle her. Rolling after knocking her down I stood back up and she rolled to the side, as I moved close she stuck her foot out hitting me in the shin.

That allowed her to move back, but I wasn't intent on giving up. I quickly slammed my kendo stick down, the tip hitting the ground. Using that I vaulted myself forward, performing a short dropkick to her legs as she got to the standing position. Dog's hind legs was the name of that move, Miharu yelped out and rolled away again, we both stood up and I moved again. But she was waiting for me now, entering her bird like stance and delivering a double palm strike to my belly.

"Forest!" she yelled out, I could sense that she was hurt. I got back up from my downed stance in time for Marshall to attempt a flying kung fu kick to my head, I swiftly moved to one side. I then slashed with my kendo stick, colliding with his back. Using the momentum I used my other arm and got Forest up for a chokeslam, self-taught from watching wrestling matches of course. Slamming him down into the gravel with a resounding thud, rolling away to the side after. Batter and slam

"Ugh you're not bad." Marshall muttered out as he stood back up.

"Likewise." I responded back, charging after him. I performed another downward kendo slash, stopping short of Forest. But before he could respond I quickly used my other hand to deliver a fierce haymaker to his gut, it sent the guy back and onto his knees.

Forest scrambled to recover, but I was on him like gum to a cola can. Only he went and did another backflip kick, sending me into the air and on my back. But as Forest recovered and advanced to me I executed my own attack, leaping into the air and performing an uppercut with my kendo stick. It floored Forest and I lept atop him, whacking him again with my kendo stick. He performed a low kick with his leg to force me to back off, he recovered once. He was looking rather battered now, but I wasn't about to let him tag out if I could help it.

Forest hit me with a left right combination followed up with a knee attack, after this I retaliated with a move I called the uzi fist. Using my left arm I fired off a number of punches, most hitting Forest's upper chest ending with one near the heart. The last punch had clearly staggered him, so I continued on by grabbing him and slotting my kendo stick behind his arms. Dropping him to the gravel with a double arm DDT.

"Guah! Shit." Forest yelped out, I'd stunned him with that. I allowed Forest to get back up, catching my breath myself with the kendo stick pointed to the ground.

"You had enough?" I asked him, Forest was holding the side of his head as he staggered back up.

Forest only shook his head and gave me a bit of a grin, I could tell he was still eager to carry on. So was I, been a real good while since I found a decent fight. Beating up punks in Edinburgh's back streets was entertaining only for so long. But I figured it was time for a change up, but I'd need to get some distance from Forest so I could safely tag in Eliza.

Me and Forest circled around once and then I stepped in, two handing my kendo stick for better control. How it worked was I basically had two stances, one handed and two handed. My one handed stance was about powerful and brutal moves, whereas my two handed was more controlled but less powerful. I haven't really used my two handed since my days at the kendo club, after I left I….ah it doesn't matter.

Anyway I stepped in, raising my sword up to bring it down upon his head. Law countered and decked me hard in the chest with a one inch punch, the attack sent me rocking and rolling away. But I was taking one for the team, as I finally had distance so….

"Eliza!" I shouted out as I kept on rolling, my girlfriend rushed in to fight. I didn't really like this, me now laying on my belly. Sending my girl into battle, but I knew she could handle herself. Heck she beat up a couple of guys her age with no faff, her kicks hurt let me tell you from sparring with her.

My girl entered a crouching dash, before sliding into the splits. Colliding with the shin of Forest, ah again with her unusual offense. Knew that would work, sliding splits. As Forest hit the floor Eliza converted her body, wrapping her powerful legs around his neck. A figure four style headscissors, very nice Eliza.

Forest writhed and trashed about, but soon the fire in him was drained. Heck he probably wasn't in much of state to keep fighting, not after those whacks to the head that I gave to him. His arms went limp and to the side, I saw his bracelet was fizzling somewhat. Probably to indicate he lost. I could see Miharu jumping in shock after hers had, pardon the pun sparked out.

"Forest Law and Miharu Hirano have been defeated, the winners are Mike Harrison and Eliza Valentine!" The referee said.

**End Fight Scene**

"Alright! Nice one babe." I said, sticking my weapon under my arm and clapping.

Eliza dusted herself off and said "That was fun, like we actually fought for once. As opposed to you know, fighting people who tried to pick on me."

I nodded and knelt down to Forest, Miharu had gone over to him and checked on him. He eventually woke up with a groan and said "Did I lose?"

Miharu nodded and then began to shake him by his clothes "Yeah you idiot! You're all hurt!" I gave a smirk as I saw Forest lightly blush in response to the worry of the Japanese girl. Real tsundere there.

"Come on pal, up you get." I said as I took Forest's hand and helped him stand up.

"Nhhh, you're good. Mike was it?" Forest said rubbing his back and scratching his head.

"Aye, sure you'll be alright?" I asked.

"I'll take it from here, c'mon slowpoke." Miharu said grabbing hold of Forest's arm, half dragging him and him half walking.

"I'll get you next time Mike." Forest said as he turned his head to me and Eliza.

I chuckled and waved as me and my girl went away from them "Maybe, catch you later Forest." I really enjoyed that, been so long since I had a decent fight. And that was just the first round, couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

"Your next fight occurs two days from now, that is to allow time for you to rest." The ref girl stated before she walked off.

Eliza nodded and we made our way back to the hotel, I was intent on tucking in for an earlier night. I didn't even bother changing out of my clothes, I flopped onto the couch and muttered "Wake me when it's dinner babe." Before closing my eyes to rest, it had been some time since I had a fight like that and now I was intent to just rest up. I wasn't gonna listen to any protests from my girl, I'd jump off a cliff and use my body as a shield for her. But I'm tired dammit!

**End of Chapter two**

**So how was that? It's been a long time since I wrote a fight scene, I was writing it while using Miharu and Forest in TTT2's training mode. You know to capture their moves and describe it accurately. I've decided that there will be a break chapter in between the tournament fights, you to diversify the story and focus on expanding Mike and Eliza's characters. **

**Next chapter: Mike wakes up early and takes a walk around town, what will happen to him? Find out! Also will accept any ideas for next fight, please state in your review who you'd like to see Mike and Eliza go up against next. Till next time!**


End file.
